Welcome To My Life
by Daughter-of-Eros
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the characters in the Percy Jackson and Olympians feel? Well, nows your chance, it's just in song form.
1. Nico

WECOME TO MY LIFE

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

Yeah I do, but I cant.

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

I definitely don't belong, that's for sure. No one will ever understand me.

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you ever lock yourself in your room?_

I would if I could, and I would if I had a room.

_With the radio turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screamin'_

I want to.

_NO_ _you don't know what its like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me!_

It's true, they don't.

_To be lost_

_To be hurt_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know whats it's like_

_WELCOME TO MY LIFE_

Yeah, Percy, Welcome to my life.

_Do you wanna be someone else?_

_Are you sick of being so left out?_

Yeah I do, and yes I am.

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over_

Yes again

_Are you stuck in side a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside your bleeding_

I've always been bleeding, ever science you left…

_NO you don't know what its like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me!_

_To be lost_

_To be hurt_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know whats it's like_

_WELCOME TO MY LIFE_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

That's right, no one ever did.

_Never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what its like,_

_What it's like_

They never had to work, at all.

_To be lost_

_To be hurt_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know whats it's like_

_WELCOME TO MY LIFE_

_To be lost_

_To be hurt_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know whats it's like_

_WELCOME TO MY LIFE_

_WELCOME TO MY LIFE_

_WELCOME TO MY LIFE_

"Nico?"


	2. Thaila

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

"Actually, it was more like bark. And so far, it's true. I can't remember what happened."

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No, I can't stand the pain_

"I know that I couldn't."

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

"The mistake was falling in love with you."

_Everybody's screamin'_

_I try to make a sound_

_But no one hears me_

"You screaming my name is my clearest memory."

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

"I was, but you saved me. And I want o do that, so I CAN NEVER MEET YOU!"

_So I try to hold on_

_To a time when nothing mattered_

"That's wrong, there was never a time in my life when nothing mattered."

_  
And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

"Yeah, I cant erase the fact that I fell in love with YOU!"

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

"Yeah…how could this happen to me?"

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

"I'm sick of every thing in my life, I do just wanna scream."

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

"Goodbye, Luke."


	3. Bianca

**I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
just to figure out that no one would call  
I think ****I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
and here it goes  
**

**It was more like going to sleep…permently.**

**  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the wor****ld is  
having more fun than me  
**

**No, **_**death**_** is a nightmare.**

**  
And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
I'm staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
and here it goes  
**

**They have to go save Annabeth and ****Lady Artemis…I know that they have to go.**

**  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me  
**

**I wasn't fair to you, to leave you like that. Without a second thought.**

**  
What the fuck is wrong with me?  
****Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever  
**

**Why did I have to be born? Then you would have never left home…never would have left mom.**

**  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm Just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid)  
Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid, I'm just a kid)  
**

**I know that I'm a kid, but I know whats important.**

**  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
nobody wants to be alone in the world**

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight  


**No, they care that I died…but I don't want to be alone tonight…or tomorrow…or forever.**

**  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight**

"**Bianca… please! Talk to me!"**

**AN: Bet that you can't tell me who said that! First one who gets it, get to find a song a character in chapter 5! So, if you know a good song a fits one of the characters, guess & review! GO!**


End file.
